1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a canopy mechanism, more particularly to a canopy mechanism for use in an infant carrier device.
2. Description of the Related Art
An infant carrier device, such as a juvenile seat, a stroller, or an infant swing apparatus, is generally mounted with a canopy mechanism to avoid an infant seated thereon from direct exposure to the sunlight and dust. The canopy mechanism, for example, as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,170,910, U.S. Pat. No. 6,027,163, U.S. Pat. No. 6,443,522, U.S. Pat. No. 6,802,328, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,190,390, is generally operable such that the position of the canopy mechanism relative to a main body of the infant carrier device is adjustable.